Multi-axis tripod heads usually comprise an L-shaped rotational platform with a quick mounting clamp, a bi-directional connecting shaft, a horizontal rotational platform, a tripod head base, and locking mechanisms. The L-shaped rotational platform comprises a horizontal surface and a vertical surface connected to and perpendicular to the horizontal surface. The quick mounting clamp either is directly fixed upon the horizontal surface of the L-shaped rotational platform or is an integral component of the horizontal surface. Thus, the quick mounting clamp cannot move relative to the L-shaped rotational platform.
The bi-directional connecting shaft comprises two rotational axes pointing to two different directions. The first of the two rotational axes aligns with, and coordinates with the rotation of, an internal opening in the bi-directional connecting shaft. The bi-directional connecting shaft, via the first rotational axis, is disposed within the horizontal rotational platform, and can rotate about the first rotational axis. The second of the two rotational axes coordinates with the rotation of an opening in the vertical surface of the L-shaped rotational platform. Therefore, the quick mounting clamp can partially rotate about either of the two rotational axes of the bi-directional connecting shaft. Also, the horizontal rotational platform is movably connected to the tripod head base about an axis perpendicular to the horizontal surface of the tripod head base such that the horizontal rotational platform can rotate 360° about the horizontal surface of the tripod head base. The tripod heads accordingly can rotate in three dimensions.
In the above described tripod heads, the quick mounting clamp together with a camera mounted on the quick mounting clamp can rotate about either of the two rotational axes in the bi-directional connecting shaft, and also about the axis perpendicular to the horizontal surface of the tripod head base. However, because the quick mounting clamp is either fixed upon or integrated with the horizontal surface of the L-shaped rotational platform, the rotation of the quick mounting clamp is restricted by the horizontal rotational platform. Thus, the quick mounting clamp can only achieve partial rotation about the bi-directional connecting shaft such that the rotation of various components of the tripod head is limited and dead photographic angles exist.